Workaholic Danchou
by Kagarikairin11
Summary: The gang are going their separate ways. Now that Kido Tsubomi is no longer the motherly leader of the Mekakushi Dan, she now embarks on a journey. Towards a path of adulthood!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I own Kagerou Project XDDDD

* * *

><p><em>October 10, 20XX<em>

It's been a week since summer ended. We have decided to take a different path from each other. I, for example, decided to live a bit far away from my friends. Kousuke and Marry now live under one roof, of course, with two bedrooms. Shuuya found a slightly cheap apartment to stay at. Momo and Shintaro stayed at their house. I forgot to mention, Hiyori, Ene, Ayano-nee and Konoha got their bodies back. Ene wanted us to call her Ene even though she was Takane Enomoto in the past and Konoha was actually Haruka Kokonose when he was alive. By the way, even after what happened, we retained our abilities. The reason for that remains unknown up to this day.

I, Kido Tsubomi, have decided that maybe it was a good idea to be separated from everyone else… or so I thought.

My phone went missing after I rode the train, looking for a job so that I can feed myself three times a day. Ever since then, I have lost contact with everyone. 10 days after we went our separate ways and 7 days after I lost my phone, a certain family accepted me in their home.

It all started when I visited the spot where my former house was. You see, 10 years ago, my father decided to burn our house down after his company went bankrupt. I was standing in front of what used to be the gate of that same house. A man walked towards me as I turned my back to see who it was.

He introduced himself as a friend of my father's, a childhood friend at that. His name was Hizashi Masato. He told me that my father wasn't cruel at all when they were younger. He just changed after earning heaps of cash, having his family borrow money from him non-stop and not paying what they borrowed to him. He got furious and decided to never be generous again. I was shocked to hear his story but then what shocked me more was when he offered me to stay with him and his family after he found out that I was the second daughter of Kido.

_December 27, 20XX_

After roughly 3 months, I was able to pass the written exams given to me by a private tutor. The family didn't bother sending me to a high school because I told them I'd rather not. What I learned wasn't about 2nd year high school material; it was about business and whatnot. Amazingly, I didn't think I would be able to pull it off. The tutor said I could own my own company at the age of 16. At first, I didn't believe him but afterwards, I found out he was right.

After just a year of hard work, I was able to put up a big company. People found out that the owner of a small restaurant was actually Kido's daughter so many invested in my restaurant until it grew to be a company, having hundreds of branches around Japan. I had to borrow money from Hizashi for the capital and he happily gave me what I needed. Sounds too good to be true, but it did happen.

I'm now living separately from them. They were hesitant to let me go but then Hizashi added that I have my own life so who was he to stop me? He has a son who was 5 years older than I am. His name was Mikoto. He now works under me as an accountant. We became close friends and the people at the office knew about it.

At present, I'm walking towards my apartment door, ready to throw myself on my bed out of exhaustion. I opened the door and as I turned it, I heard a light click sound, indicating that it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and opened the lights, the switch located just on the right side of the wall. I looked around my small home, from the bedroom door to the laundry room. Owning a big company, I had to live like a professional at least. I can afford it, so why not, right?

"Clean… but empty…" I uttered under my breath since it really did feel lonely. I kind of miss my friends' rowdiness. I went straight to my room to get changed into my sleeping attire. I was too tired to even dip myself in my bathtub so I didn't. I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. I took my new phone from my bag and flipped it open. I browsed my contacts list, only to find the contacts of my co-workers, some clients and high-end company owners like myself and let's not forget the family that took me in for a while. Losing my old phone means losing the dan's contacts. I have never felt to sad in my entire life. They can't contact me as I to them.

I put my phone on top of my drawer and wrapped myself with my blanket as I started to doze off.

_January 2, 20XX_

The next day, I woke up in a rush because I know I was going to be late. Maybe they'll let me go. It's my birthday after all. I thought something like that but I rushed to the bathroom and showered before going back to my room to get dressed. I left my apartment in a hurry and was greeted by my neighbor, who was an old lady.

"Good Morning, Kido-chan."

I replied to her but I didn't have the time to stop and greet her properly. I think she heard my morning greeting due to the smile I saw on her face. 15 minutes was the minimum time needed to get from my apartment to the office building. Since I was running late, I need to get there within 5 minutes, which was nearly impossible even if I ran.

I huffed and puffed, and then looked up, only to see a gold plated logo of my company, Tsudo Company. I entered through the automated door and was greeted by a couple of security guards.

"Happy Birthday Ms. Kido."

It was pretty much like that until I reached my office. Everyone knew my birthday because the Human Resource department would always send out birthday notices to everyone monthly. They had to know my birthday. I'm their boss after all. It's not like I required them. It's just how it is. We all treat each other as family. They're still a bit cautious though. I'm the 17 year— I mean, 18 year old General Manger. They trust me enough to follow my instructions and continue to work for me.

I sat on my chair and before I knew it, I heard a knock on my door. He peeked a bit after opening the door a little.

"Tsubomi?"

* * *

><p>Yeah! My first Kagerou Project multi-chap!<p>

Tell me if you're waiting for chapter 2 okay? Please R & R~~


	2. It Finally Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kagerou Project DXXXXX so sad XD

* * *

><p>My eyes were directed to the person who was slowly entering my office. It was Mikoto Hizashi. He approached me and handed me an envelope.<p>

"I have here a few documents you have to sign. There are some businessmen who want to have a branch established at their cities. Some of the documents are with regards to our financial requirements. We have unpaid checks but we do have some receivables and I have computed it. You don't have to worry since we can pay those checks."

Unpaid checks? What did he mean? We did pay some transactions with checks but how come they were unpaid? I asked him about what he meant.

"Well, we sort of lacked the funds… but it's nothing to worry about. Just read my report and you'll see how I resolved it."

And that was his explanation. Short and… sweet? I don't know. I just nodded at him and smiled. I also thanked him for his good work, as always, and he exited my office. The moment he closed the door, I opened the envelope and started to read it thoroughly.

A few hours have passed and it was already lunch time. I had meetings and stuff before lunch and sighed at the fact that I have to meet up with someone about one of the restaurants after eating lunch. I regret working this early in my life. Even though I earn money, it was indeed tiring.

Mikoto knocked on my door as I was looking at my phone. Someone mailed me about the meeting and I was just confirming to him that we can meet at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I told Mikoto to come in and he did. He had this smile plastered on his face, saying, "Let's grab lunch." or something like that. I know that smile too well since he would always to that… I mean that, literally.

I sighed happily and stood up, taking his hand as we waltzed out of my office. We are not a couple. When I said that I took his hand, it was just to help me stand. Not that I have any difficulty standing up, it's just that he's a gentleman.

Our co-workers knew about our relationship so it wasn't a surprise to them that we're grabbing lunch together. Usually, we eat with just the two of us so new employees would think that we're dating. We are not, okay? I can't help but be reminded of Kousuke. They're both gentle and kind, and the smiles on their faces are almost the same.

We went to a nearby restaurant to eat our lunch. It was so ironic that I own a chain of restaurants and here we are, eating someplace else. I can't help but laugh. But, it's good to experience something different. That was what Mikoto told me. Besides, paying for food at your own restaurants is like eating for free. I don't want that.

Normally, we would just have a light chat during lunch. Whether it's in the office cafeteria or outside, we'd always chat about menial things. How was your day? Have you watched that reality show where potato tomato blah blah? Those sorts of topics… I decided to talk to him about something else so I went ahead and asked him.

"You want to know how much you owe my family? Come on, Tsubomi. My family isn't asking for compensation. They treat you as their daughter so it's fine… but I, on the other hand, want to treat you as a woman."

I was dumbfounded. What did he say again? I didn't quite hear it. Really? Treat me as a woman? Wow. Just wow. My expression told him that I was confused… utterly confused.

"I'm serious. Kido Tsubomi, would you please be my girlfriend?"

What? WHAT?! That's too freaking fast! No way! But…. I guess it doesn't sound bad… I do like him…

..

..

How nice.

"Really?"

He hugged me tightly and I started to feel embarrassed. We are still inside the restaurant after all. I blushed, and he broke the hug. He might've felt embarrassed too. We were both blushing then but we were both happy. I think I'll be more motivated to go to work now… or so I've thought… again.

Did I mention that after work, I went straight to my house, not feeling like celebrating my birthday? I went home after work, even after they all tried to convince me to treat them all somewhere. I just left money and told them to celebrate it without me but some people said that it wouldn't feel like the boss' birthday without the boss. We were all stubborn so the convincing lasted for almost half an hour. They finally gave up and just thanked me before consulting each other on where they'll spend the 10,000 yen I gave them. It wasn't enough for everybody, but I was expecting that they would at least contribute so I really didn't worry.

It was just 8 in the evening but I feel so tired. I was lying prone on my bed; I really don't have the strength to eat dinner. Just as I was about to close my beautiful eyes, I heard a knock. It was so damn annoying. I wanted to sleep, for heaven's sake! I groggily stood up, scratching my head vigorously.

I opened the door with an annoyed face and I really regret what I just displayed in front of my guest. Well, what do you know… It was Mikoto.

"Haha! You look horrible."

He laughed at my appearance, and even insulted me. I wanted to get angry and punch him in the gut but he wasn't Shuuya. Shuuya… Oh my goodness, how I miss him… What am I saying? I shook my head and got rid of my thoughts. I didn't realize that Mikoto walked passed me. I turned to him after clearing my thoughts and saw him removing his shoes. Note that he was also carrying what seems to be a box of cake. I wonder if it was my favorite cake. He sat down by the small table just a little ways from the kitchen. I didn't have a dining table like the houses in Western countries. Mine was like the usual coffee table-like. I sat down across him and asked him what he was doing. Before I forgot, I rushed to my room to look presentable. I wouldn't want to spend my time with him looking like a Medusa. No offense to Marry. I was referring the Medusa from Western books.

"I got you some Chocolate cake."

He opened the box lid and took the cake from the box. He laid it down on the table and stood up. He took some small plates and a couple of forks from my kitchen. When he came back, a knife was on his mouth. You have no idea how nervous I got. I didn't show him my expression… but I did try to hide it, which I think failed.

"Don't worry! It's your birthday so I'm willing to serve you… which of course, I always do since you're my boss. Haha!"

I was already blushing with a frown. I was embarrassed again. It's this guy's fault. Was that a joke? Tell me! Damn Shuuya! Oh wait. He's not Shuuya.

..

I hate my life!

After I cursed a cetain person who probably didn't have any involvement with this, we finally ate the cake happily.

..

..

Achoo!

"Am I going to catch a cold?"

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 2? A little weird? HAHA XD<p>

Please tell me about typos okay? My eyes sometimes don't see errors XD

THANKS GUYS~


	3. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: i don't own anything KagePro related XD

* * *

><p>I was actually disappointed that it was chocolate cake that he brought. I don't hate it, but I'd rather eat my favorite cake. I guess he didn't know how much I like—<p>

"Hey, Tsubomi, can I ask you something?"

The guy in front of me snapped me back to reality. He was resting his hand on the table as he looked at me and started to talk. By then, we were done eating one slice each so I put the remaining slices inside my fridge. I raised a brow at him, like asking him what he wants from me.

"I just want to invite you to my house. My dad's celebrating since you promoted me to senior accountant."

Right… I did promote him a few days ago. Well, it won't hurt to go with him so I said yes. He nodded as he grinned happily. It was already past 9 in the evening so he told me that he's going home. We both stood up and I watched him put on his shoes before going through the door. I bid him good bye and closed the door.

I felt happy that he made the effort to come to my apartment just to celebrate my birthday. What choice do I have but to let him, right? He did bring a cake and kept me company despite the fact that I declined my employees' invitation. I drank a glass of water before brushing my teeth. Afterwards, I changed back to my pajamas and lied down on my bed. If I was feeling sleepy a while ago, now, however, I'm wide awake. I can't sleep. Was it the chocolate cake? No way… It couldn't be, right?

I stared at nothingness, breathing normally and just doing absolutely nothing. I was so bored; I can't even describe how I am doing right now. I honestly have no idea what kind of face I was making. I closed my eyes but after a few seconds, I heard a knock on my door. Why can't they just let me rest?

I stood up, dragging myself from my bedroom towards the front door. I tied my long green hair before I reached the door to open it. As I turned the knob, I was greeted by the smiling face of my neighbor.

"Sorry to bother you this late at night, Kido-chan. I was wondering if you could come to my house… My real granddaughter's coming and I want you to meet her. You've been a very nice girl, bringing me food every time my back ached. Can you come by sometime? I'll knock on your door to let you know…"

I thought about her offer for a bit and nodded at her because I didn't want to decline her offer. I did say that I'm only available every Sunday for the whole day. She could invite me from Monday to Saturday but I get off at 5pm so I told her that as well. She just smiled at me and went back to her apartment.

She lived next door and I did bring her food back in the past. When she just got here, she was with her husband but he went abroad to work. She did say that she had a granddaughter and that she was 3 years older than me. There was one time, it was a Sunday, I was just at home and I heard someone crying for pain. I followed where it was coming from and barged in in her home, only to find her cringing in pain. I helped her get up and asked her what happened. She said her back was aching so I helped her sit up. She was cooking her lunch when she suddenly felt the excruciating pain. I hurried to her kitchen and offered to her that I will cook for her. I continued what she was cooking and I was so happy that she said it tasted good. After that day, I would check up on her every Sundays and chat with her about various things. I would bring her some lunch or dinner, depending on the time of day, and sometimes she would ask me to join her in eating since she's the only one living there.

She mentioned her granddaughter multiple times, but not once have I heard her tell me her name. We always enjoy talking to each other so I never really got the chance to ask her name, not her granddaughter's name and certainly not her husband's name. I just call her grandma but she preferred granny.

After reminiscing about how we met, I fell asleep on the couch. Yeah, I was just lying down on the couch, with my left leg was hanging, touching the cold floorboards while my right leg was resting on the soft foam of my couch. I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

_May 9, 20XX_

Four months went by real fast. Mikoto and I were still dating. Nothing really changed much. I still haven't met my neighbor's granddaughter. She kept on saying that she was busy and couldn't come. She doesn't worry though. The old lady knew she was safe since she calls her every now and then.

Even though I said we were still dating, everything changed when I went to visit them, after inviting me to dinner at a fine dining restaurant. During the night of the dinner, we talked about things, mostly about how the company's doing. I asked him about my debt to their family, but he told me something I didn't like.

"Marrying my son is the only thing you need to do. If you agree, then all of the money we spent for you, including the initial capital for your restaurant will be considered paid."

I was having second thoughts after he said that. The reason, you ask? It was because a day before the dinner, I heard Mikoto talking to his father about a plan to extort money from me after marriage. Besides, after a while, Mikoto started to act differently and I felt that something was off. I eavesdropped at their conversation and found about their scheme. He was planning to marry me and have a share from my savings. They are going to use it to bring me down and take the General Manager seat from me. The reason for this was to get back at my father who wronged them.

All this time, I thought they were such good people. They only treated me kindly and gave me what I need so that I could experience success and then be brought down to the ground by them. I didn't tell anyone about what I heard and so I know that no one can help me. He still acts kind, but it was obvious that it was just a mask to hide his true intentions.

I still act as if I'm enjoying our dates because I don't want him to be suspicious. I'm actually trying to come up with a something to foil his plans. I just don't know how… for now.

The day was finally over. It was about time for me to go back to my apartment and seek help from my internet connections, searching for a way to get back at him. He hasn't done anything yet but I'm sure he has something cooked up.

I have arrived at my apartment door when suddenly; someone was behind me, grabbing both my arms with both his hands.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

><p>Woaaaaaah You might've guessed who this mysterious guy is~~ R &amp; R if you want XD<p> 


	4. A Reunion Happens

Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro

* * *

><p>A chill ran through my spine. I felt uneasy. I knew very well who this person was. I broke in cold sweat as I tried to calm myself and ask him what he intends to do.<p>

"We're going to have a little talk, Tsubomi."

He let go of my right hand and I felt cold metal touching my back. Even with my clothes on, I can still feel the coldness of his weapon. It was a gun. I don't know why he brought a gun with him. Is he going to kill me? That's unlikely to happen. They planned on something and I'm sure he's not going against it if he wants to be successful. He held the gun firmly and forced me to open the door.

"Open the damn door or I'll shoot."

Not being able to think straight, I just rode along and opened the door. I'm not that weak to be held as a hostage. As I opened the door and we slowly entered, I thought of using my Concealing ability to prevent him from seeing me. He might think I've escaped from the window or from the balcony. That's not a bad idea. I bit my lip, trying to analyze my own plan. Will it work? I hope so.

Mikoto Hizashi was still holding the gun up and then I turned my back to look at him. I told him that I was just going to put down my things inside my room. He agreed to it but he walked behind me. He was a bit too slow, so I was able to activate my power before he could even get a glimpse of me as he got closer to my room.

"Where did-? Where did you go? Tch. She escaped? She's fast…"

He gripped his gun tighter as he examined the whole room. I'm pretty sure he's thinking that escaping through the window was nearly impossible since my window was too small. I won't fit! Of course, that's the least of my problems since I really didn't escape from the window. Damn, what am I thinking? I just wish he doesn't bump into me or I'm done for.

"Where the hell are you, Kido Tsubomi! Where are you hiding? If you don't show up, I'll break everything in your house to threaten you."

I gulped and gradually walked towards the living room where he was currently searching. He was going through the balcony and the laundry room, even the bathroom just so he could find me. With my ability, I'm sure that he won't be able to find me. I suddenly turned my head to look at the door because I heard continuous knocking. Mikoto also heard the knocks and started to panic.

"Ms. Kido? Your neighbor reported shouting coming from your unit. Is everything okay?"

I felt relieved to hear the apartment security checking up on me. I can't reply to their inquiry since I'm still invisible and Mikoto's going to freak out. He might shoot me or whatever, I don't know.

"Ms. Kido?"

The atmosphere was getting more tensed. Both of us were unable to move an inch. We can't even think of anything. The security was still knocking on the door. It's like they won't leave until I tell them that everything's fine. I stood somewhere near the door and yelled that someone's inside my apartment with me, ready to kill me. Mikoto panicked and looked around, trying to locate my whereabouts. Upon hearing my statement, the security tried to pry open the door but it was locked.

"Hey! Whoever's inside with Ms. Kido, please stop what you are doing! Turn yourself in! Now!"

The people on the other side of the door were already furious. Mikoto walked fast towards the door, opened it and before the two security guards were able to do anything, he shot them on the head, thus killing them. Their lifeless body fell down on the ground, their blood slowly spreading around their bodies. The gunshot wasn't heard due to the silencer on his gun.

I almost let out a cry but I stopped myself by covering my mouth with both hands. I can feel sweat falling non-stop on my whole body. I was getting more nervous by the second, and I'm unable to think rationally. I'm starting to panic and breathe heavily but I slapped myself and convinced my faltering self to fight.

Mikoto took the bodies and dumped them in a nearby trash chute. He's pretty smart, I must say. He wore gloves and I knew it would be hard to prove that it was his doing. He went back to my apartment and unfortunately, my back was facing him as I tried to calm myself down by the kitchen. He bumped into me and the moment my ability cancelled out; he shot me out of reflex. My right torso was hit and since I was more eager to escape with my life than trying to reason out with him, I jumped on the balcony and activated my ability again.

He ran to the balcony and searched for the bushes and luckily, he wasn't able locate me. You don't know how much I'm thanking my powers right now. When he left the balcony, I ran and ran, going nowhere in particular. I just wanted to get away, far from him.

I have no idea what happened after I left and I really don't want to think about it right now. I'm currently bleeding, hiding in a bush at the city park. I was starting to lose consciousness. Heat and pain were overcoming my whole body. I was trying to remain awake because I might not wake up if I closed my eyes. I could feel the blood gushing from my gun wound. My whole body was beginning to get numb as I can't feel my any part of my body. My head was spinning as I put pressure on my wound. I tried to cry for help but my voice was too coarse and I can't utter words properly. My throat felt so dry; I don't think calling for help would be effective.

Even though I was half conscious, I heard a couple of voices getting louder and louder. It seemed like they were walking by the path and getting closer to where I am. I dragged myself out of the bush, hoping that they will help me. I don't care whoever they were, I just want to be saved!

As I was about to lose consciousness, I saw the two males running towards me, trying to help me up. They both widened their eyes as they saw me and I started to gently close my eyes. I haven't completely lost consciousness, though. I could hear a bit of their conversation after finally giving in to the darkness.

"….that….Tsu…?"

"Yeah, … her!"


	5. The Trio's Discourse

Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro XD

* * *

><p>I felt like I was asleep for so long. I started to feel everything around me bit by bit. The cold atmosphere, the blinding light, and also a beeping sound. I gently opened my eyes and little by little and heard a few people having a conversation.<p>

"Don't worry, she will be fine. It's a good thing that you're the same blood type as her. She just lost a lot of blood but she'll survive. Anyway, it won't take long for her to recover and be discharged. She's been unconscious for 2 days now, so I'm sure she'll be up any minute now. Well, I still have to attend to my other patients. I'll be checking out on her later."

I was just looking at the people who were talking. My eyes widened as I recognized the two who stayed inside the room as the unfamiliar person left. I opened my mouth, trying to say something but it came out rather incoherent… I think. As they heard me call out to them, the two turned their backs swiftly to look at me. They ran to my side and were both looking happy to see me.

"Tsu…bomi!"

"You're awake!"

I smiled at them and realized that I was wearing an oxygen mask. I tried to touch the area where I was shot and I felt a bandage wrapped around my body. I looked at them again and smiled slightly. I still felt weak from what happened so I really don't have the strength to do anything.

"What happened to you? Why were you shot? Why can't we contact you? Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

The person who bombarded me with questions was Shuuya. For the first time in my life, I saw him really worried about me. His face was telling me that he was freaking out. Kousuke was the other person who I recognized and he was just standing there, trying to calm Shuuya down.

"Now, now… Shuuya, don't stress her too much… She needs her rest…

Kousuke was holding him down but I know that he was also worried. We were the Trio, after all. I just smiled at them and told them I'm okay. My voice was soft and they almost didn't hear me but I guess I was wrong because Shuuya calmed down and Kousuke gave a somewhat awkward smile. I removed the oxygen mask, which made them hold out their hands, and staying still in that position. I asked Kousuke if I could borrow his phone and he gladly took it from his pocket.

They didn't ask me why I needed his phone. They must have figured out that I need to contact someone as soon as possible. I typed a mail address on his phone and selected the call function. A number that can be called appeared on the screen and I knew immediately that it was the number attached to the recipient's mail. It started to ring and I put the phone by my ear.

"Hello? Tsudo Company Human Resource Department, how may I help you?"

I told the person on the other line that it was me, Kido Tsubomi. She was getting anxious, judging by her sudden change in voice and tone. I told her that I'm currently at the hospital and someone shot me so I was absent for two days.

"What?! My goodness... It's a good thing you're alive, ma'am… Please just rest. We have everything under control. By the way, I just want to report that Mr. Hizashi Mikoto has resigned and since you weren't here, the department heads decided to take a vote in approving his resignation. Your secretary took note of the meeting and Mr. Hizashi said something that made us approve of it."

I asked her instantaneously what he said. I didn't want to sound like I knew something so I acted like I was surprised to know that he resigned.

"He said that he's going to accept a job offer in a different company. We were also wondering why he decided to do so… Considering that—"

I interrupted her and prevented her from finishing her sentence. I just told her that he has the right to decide for himself. They just needed to work hard and wait for my return. Even though we were only talking through the phone, I felt her nodding to my order before we both hung up. I gave Kousuke back his phone and thanked him. I don't plan on telling anyone about what really happened. But I see that these two won't let me go without explaining.

"Tsubomi, what's going on? Are you involved in something illegal?"

What is this idiot saying? Do I look like someone who would do something like that? This guy really makes me mad. Of course not, you Bakano!

"O-oh… sorry… I sort of overreacted."

He scratched his head and I think I saw a sweat drop on his head. I told them that it was typical for a company owner to get targeted sometimes.

"COMPANY OWNER?!"

They shouted at me in unison. Yeah, yeah. I'm a company owner, you dolts. I was already sitting up on the bed and had both my hands on my waist. These two are really a handful. I nodded at them and told them that I worked hard to get where I am right now. They both got excited and asked me things.

"What is it like to own a company? And what company do you own?"

"Can I apply in your company, please?"

I told Kousuke that it's a little hard to own a company since every decision you make is a great impact and I also told him that the name of my company was Tsudo Company. I was about to answer Shuuya but they were both staring at me, mouth hanging, eyes popping. Did I say something—

"Tsudo Company?! The biggest company of restaurants in Japan?!"

My blond and raven-haired friends were still in awe and were waiting for the information to sink in. I nodded again and told them that things happened and that I strived to achieve something. I asked them what they were doing these days before they could ask me countless questions.

It turned out that Kousuke and Marry owned a small flower shop at the shopping district and Shuuya was a call center agent at a local company. They both live in an average priced apartment since their earnings are a bit too low. They live separately and the only reason they were together that night was because Shuuya asked Kousuke to have a little drink with him. Good thing these two didn't get drunk. They haven't told anyone about the incident I got in, specifically about them finding me at the park. They kept it a secret since they wanted to consult me first. I remembered to tell them that I lost my phone and that's the reason why they couldn't contact me. I told Shuuya that I'm not sure if I can find a job for him but I thought of hooking him up as the new senior accountant. Oh wait… That's not a good idea… I'm revoking that thought…

We talked about things like missing each other and all. I advised them not to tell anyone that they talked to me, let alone saw me. They both agreed and I do hope they keep their promise of not telling. I also told them that they shouldn't worry about me and just return to their lives as much as possible. Besides, I wanted to handle this on my own. I don't want to involve them. The next day, the doctor discharged us but he didn't allow me to do anything that requires a lot of movement. I gave them my mail address so they could contact me before we went our separate ways.

As I reached the entrance to my house, the receptionist called my attention and told me that he will be calling the police to ask me what happened. He asked me if it was okay to interview me and I said yes. I went up the stairs since my unit is located at the 3rd floor and I'm fine with walking anyway. I walked through the hallway, going to my unit. The pool of blood in front of my door must have been mopped by the cleaners because I don't see even a drop of blood. I turned the door, only to find it locked. It's a good thing I have a key on my pocket. The nurses gave me everything I have with me when I was admitted and I was so glad I had a key with me.

I opened the door and saw that the whole room was the same as that night. I went through all my things and I sighed in relief since nothing was taken. A few blood stains on the floor that have dried up were visible so I took a piece of cloth to remove it. I'm happy that I didn't have a carpet. It would've been hard removing the stain off a carpet. As I wiped the floor, I suddenly remembered something very important.

..

SHUUYA'S BIRTHDAY HAS PASSED! My eyes widened and I was dumbfounded. I took my phone from my room but then I recalled that they have my new mail address but I don't have theirs! How stupid could I get? I sighed again and continued cleaning the blood-stained floorboards.

* * *

><p>and that's chapter 5! 500 words longer than usual XD Thank you for all your follow~ it's my first time having more than 10 followers in one story! Thank you guys! Look forward to chapter 6! I must say though, this might be a short fic because I still have an ongoing fic and having to create this one, it's really tiring XD Having to think about plots and whatnots XDDD R&amp;R if you want to~<p> 


	6. The Incident Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro XDDDD

* * *

><p>A couple of hours, and finally I finished fixing things inside my apartment. Broken glass, a few fallen items and the blood that trailed from the kitchen to the balcony were all taken care of. I went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I was expecting people so I dressed nicely. I waited at them, seated by my Japanese dining table. A few minutes and I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door and two police officers confirmed if I was Kido Tsubomi. I nodded and one officer jotted something on his notepad. I invited them to come in and they did. They took their shoes off and I offered them to sit down on my couch. I sat across them and answered their question.<p>

"A report was sent to us that two dead bodies were found inside the trash chute early in the morning of May 10th. The report also states that they went to your unit in response to a call received from the unit owner next door. Can you please tell us what happened?"

I did what I was asked to do. I told him what happened, except, I didn't tell him everything. I said that I don't know who shot me, that I have never seen him in my entire life. He handed a piece of paper to me and explained what it was as I scanned the text written on it.

"These are the list of visitors who were in the vicinity that night, even the time they left are indicated here. People who came with the owners are also listed and the only one who visited your apartment on that day was a Hizashi Mikoto. He doesn't have his signature on the Out column so we assumed that he didn't leave through the entrance. There are no other exits here. We think he jumped over the wall to escape. Are you sure you don't know who did this? Are you… covering up for him?"

I nodded with almost no emotion. Why was I trying to cover up for him if the police already suspect him? Do I want to get back at him for sending me to the hospital? Whatever my reason was, I was an idiot to even let him off the hook.

"I see… Blood was seen in front of your door and it matched the victims. We also found blood by the bushes just below your balcony. As we were scanning the blood for matches, we received information that you were brought to the hospital due to a gunshot wound. The bullet was sent to our office on the same day it was taken out of your body and it matched a gun that was later traced to Mr. Hizashi Masato. Of course, we narrowed down the search. It's possible that Mr. Mikoto borrowed the gun from his father and used it. There were no other connections between you and any other visitors so it's most likely that he is the culprit."

My head was down and my and formed a fist as it rested on my lap. Even if I say he's innocent, there was evidence that it was him. No other people matched the criteria they set up for this case. I have a hunch that they haven't caught him yet. They have all of the facts and yet they're still asking me. It was probably their protocol to hear the side of everybody involved to be fair. I finally gave in. I nodded, looked at the one who talked and gave him a firm stare. I told him that it was him indeed.

"Why did you say that he wasn't someone you know? Why are you covering up for him?"

I didn't say anything and just remained quiet. I also don't know. Was I thinking that maybe I can talk it out with him? That was the most outrageous thing I have thought. No matter what he did, I still felt like I can tell him to stop. My mind wanted him to get arrested but my bod won't let me at first. The two officers stood up and the taller one put his hand on my tensed shoulder.

"We'll find him. Don't worry about the media. Your name wasn't released to the public. The only ones who were reported in the news were the ones who died. Their death was listed as 'killed by an intruder'. Not even Hizashi's name was mentioned… "

My attention was directed to him as he assured to me that it will remain confidential. I'm okay with it since they know who did I and it will not affect my company. That thought was still unsure. What if someone knew about this and leaked out information about what happened? I don't want my business to be in jeopardy. The officers left and left the door opened. My head was down and I was already standing up until I heard my neighbor call out to me.

"Kido-chan? Are you okay?"

It was granny from next door. She entered my unit, removed her slippers and hugged me tightly. She caressed the back of my hair and kept on saying that it's alright. I wanted to tell her that I'm not that traumatized after that incident but she must have been worried sick to act like this towards me. After a long hug and a bit of tears shed, she left my apartment and went back to her unit. I sat down on my couch and thought about the things that might happen in the future.

I returned to work the next day and I was barraged with question regarding my recent visit to the hospital. I told them it was nothing and that I'm fine. They were all so happy to see me again and handed a few gifts to me. I accepted their gifts and went to my office. I opened the paper bags one by one and most of it were clothes. I found one bag that has various kinds of fruits inside. I put all the bags down and examined the papers on my desk.

Everything went back to normal, with Shuuya and Kousuke calling me once a week to check up on me. The issue about the incident died down. The apartment building owner resolved it with the families of the victims. Mikoto and his family haven't been found, and no one ever found out that I was also a victim of that case. My life was moving on like before, signing documents, approving requests, and meeting with different kinds of businesspeople.

Three months and a half passed since that all happened. I was inside my office, taking a nap. I was awoken by the ringing of the office phone. I answered it and it was my secretary. I was told that a visitor was on the lobby, wanting to see me and didn't have an appointment. I told my secretary that I'll be meeting him since I'm not that busy.

As I came out of the elevator, I walked towards the lobby and saw a mass of messy blond hair sprouting from a chair. I approached him and was shocked to see him when he faced me.

"Hey Tsubomi. How are you? Here." He had his usual sly smile on his face, handing me a bouquet of red roses. I took it as I blushed heavily and hid my face. I can feel the teasing stares of my employees as if saying, "Ms. Kido has a suitor!"

"Say, are you available tonight? I was hoping we could have dinner."

He asked me out of the blue and I was too self-conscious to think about it so I agreed and whispered to him that he should inform me about our rendezvous point. He nodded at me and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I could still see his smile even though his back was already facing me. My face was redder than a cherry and out of shyness, I walked towards the elevator with haste.

* * *

><p>OHOOOOO XD there's the OTP XDDDD I'm going to make it quiet and peaceful in the next chapter. We are nearing the end of my KagePro multi chap and I hope you like it so far XDDD<p> 


	7. A Date Transpires

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project

* * *

><p>The sun's starting to set and I was getting ready for my dinner with Shuuya. I don't know why I was nervous. Is it because it was my first time having dinner with just the two of us? I'm really not sure. Mikoto and I are done so it's okay to date another guy right? What did I just say? A date? Am I really considering this as a date? With Shuuya?<p>

Occupied with various thoughts, I was taken back to reality when I heard my phone ring. I clicked the accept call button and put the phone on my ear.

"Tsubomi? Are you ready? Let's meet up in front of your company building. Bye!"

He hung up before I could say anything. I took my bag and left my office hurriedly. I went through the lobby since it was more convenient to go through there. It was a direct path to the entrance. The employees who saw me walk by bid good bye to me and I addressed all of it. I waved at them instead of saying good bye and they acknowledged it. I exited through the automated door and saw a person in a polo shirt holding a single rose. I tapped his back and just looked at him, flushed.

"Shall we?"

His hand was arched, like he wanted me to take it and be a gentleman in front of me. I took it happily but when our arms made contact with each other, I felt awkward. This is the first time we acted like this to each other and it's making our brother-sister relationship bite dust. Seriously, if we were real siblings, this would be incest. We have that brother-sister thing going on after we were taken in by the Tateyama family. We always help each other out and like Kousuke said before, we can't seem to shake each other.

Shuuya and I walked down the street, searching for a place to eat. He would mutter words but he wasn't really talking to me. He was just saying a bunch of words, commenting on things he saw. Like that one shop that sells weird products, he commented that people think of the weirdest thing. I laughed when he said that but it was so soft and quiet that I think he didn't hear it. Now, his hand was on my waist and I had my hands in front of me. Someone was about to bump into me but he pulled me gently and the collision didn't happen.

"Don't worry, I got you."

He smiled at me and I felt the warmth his emotion was emitting. I really did feel it. It was like he wants to protect you. It felt so good. I feel so secured. I have never felt so protected in my life. Not even Mikoto can compare to this idiot. We continued to walk and after a while, he pointed at an establishment.

"Do you want to eat there?"

I followed where his finger was pointing and saw that it was a fine dining restaurant. I wasn't sure about it because I know he doesn't earn much. I asked him if it was okay to eat dinner at an expensive establishment like this. He directed his gaze at me and kissed my cheek.

"I saved enough for this. I want to take you out on a date so here we are. We're both wearing formal attire so it's no problem, right?"

I sighed at his words and agreed to eat there. I offered him that I'll pay for the dinner since I felt guilty that he's spending his savings on me for dinner. He shook his head and held my shoulders.

"Tsubomi, come on. I'm the guy. I should pay for everything on our date. Don't feel ashamed to have a guy who earns little to pay for 2 expensive meals. I chose to spend it for you. The least you could do is accept and enjoy our night."

This guy really knew how to tick me off. Since when did he become a smooth talker? Who am I kidding? He had a lot of girls around him when we were in middle school. He's an expert in this field. We entered the restaurant and we were approached by the receptionist. Shuuya said that he had a reservation. The guy took a look at his list and led us to a two-seated table.

"Here is your table. This is the menu and an order taker will be with you shortly."

He left us with two menus and we started to browse their catalogue. A female waitress came near us but didn't say anything. My blond companion can't really decide on a course so he asked the waitress what she would recommend. I also can't decide so I told the waitress that I'll be having what he's having. In the end, we ordered the 5,000 yen course. I own a chain of restaurant and yet I don't understand why they have to overprice the food here. Does Shuuya have 10,000 yen? I was there to pay so I'm not really worried.

"Your order will be served after 5 minutes. Please enjoy the night."

The waitress left us and went to the counter to punch in our order. Shuuya rested his chin on the back of both his hands. His elbows were on the table and I reprimanded him that it was disrespectful. He still didn't heed my warning and he was staring at me, looking like a complete moron.

"Have I told you how much beautiful you are?"

He said something that caught me off guard. I blushed and hid my face and tried to say something but I ended up saying something random, which were the usual embarrassed moan and a few Uh's. He cupped my face and his face was now so close to mine. He saw my red face and it was getting any better for me.

"It's been a long time since I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Love? Is he serious? He loves me? What about Ayano-nee? Doesn't he love her more? Aren't I just a childhood friend and a sister to him? I was too focused on his sudden confession than his lips on mine. Why didn't I feel him kissing me? Was I that distracted? I can't believe myself!

"My first kiss…"

For once I thought he already kissed numerous girls but it turned out that I was his first. He was my first too. There was one time though, I wanted to kiss Kousuke. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. It's a good think I was only thinking that or else Shuuya's going to hear that. I'm thinking if I should accept his feelings… If I should say that I love him too. I mean, I think I love him… It's just that, Mikoto got in the way and I somehow forgot that Shuuya was my first love.

What am I doing? Do I plan on torturing myself? Come on girl, no matter how much you drive Shuuya away, you know you like him. Oh really? Yes. Kido Tsubomi loves Kano Shuuya so much. She loves him so much that she's willing to give up everything for him. She hits him when he 'annoys' her because she wants to see Shuuya's real expression. She doesn't want him to deceive. She cared for him.

But does Shuuya really love her?

I was having a talk with myself, and it seemed like there were two Tsubomis, the one from the past and the present one. We were both in conflict in regards to our feelings. The past Tsubomi is rejecting the fact and the present Tsubomi wanted to tell him that she's been in love for so long. What was Tsubomi to do?

"Tsubomi? Our foods' getting cold…"

I snapped out of it and saw a plate of salad in front of me. The waitress brought the appetizers already and I didn't even notice it.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out."

I shook my head and waved my hands left and right, signaling an "I'm okay" gesture. He shook his shoulders and stated that the salad wasn't much. I told him that fine dining restaurants serve little but exquisite dishes.

"Well, we do have a few dishes after the appetizers. Why don't we start eating?"

The smile on his face made me start digging through the bunch of greens in salad dressing on my plate.

* * *

><p>A KanoKido date XDDD a whole chapter of fluff haha XD Not really good with romance XDDD<p> 


	8. Hizashi Mikoto Returns

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kagerou Project/ Mekakucity Actors

* * *

><p>Our dinner was pretty much peaceful. We didn't really talk about anything as we ate and while we were waiting for the next plate. After the dessert and one final drink of water, Shuuya called the waitress and requested for our bill. She left right after he asked for it and it looked like it's going to take a while.<p>

"So, you haven't… answered yet… You did hear what I said, right?"

Shuuya was looking at me expectantly. He was waiting for an answer. What should I say to him? Should I tell him how I feel? I'm getting nervous. His playful hand was on massaging my hand. He was playing with my fingers and I'm letting him do so. Have I changed this much? Changed so much that Shuuya's antics aren't bothering me too much? Or is it that getting a taste of real life changed how I viewed everything around me? I don't know the answer to that question.

"Tsubomi. Do I have to repeat it? I love you. I love you very, very, very much."

He repeated his confession and I just remained silent. I just don't know what to say. He was still playing with my hand as I tried to say something. I was about to tell him that I love him when the door to the restaurant was forcibly opened by someone. We both turned to look at the figure who entered and I almost wet my skirt. It was Mikoto Hizashi in the flesh. I held on Shuuya's hand tightly and he looked at my sweating face. He held my hand tightly as well and took on a stance to protect me. Mikoto scanned the whole area and when he laid eyes on me, he went to where we were and grabbed my hand.

"Let go of Tsubomi!"

I heard Shuuya shout and was about to punch him but a couple of men held him. He dragged me towards the door but a few of the restaurant's security created a wall to stop him. It was futile though, since he had men outside who soon killed the security staff.

"Let Tsubomi go, you arse! TSUBOMI! TSUBOMI!"

I have never seen Shuuya so angry in my entire life. I was already in tears as he successfully dragged me out. I could still hear Shuuya shouting and when I tried to look at him, I saw him struggling with rage and I shouted his name at the top of my lungs. Many people saw what was happening and someone must have called the police already. He covered my mouth with a piece of cloth and I started to lose consciousness. Mikoto threw me inside a black car and ordered his driver to drive to my apartment. I completely lost consciousness and so I don't know what happened afterwards.

I woke up slowly and adjusted my eyes to the light. I realized that I'm home and I jolted up, surprised. I remember having dinner with Shuuya then Mikoto kidnapped me. Mikoto? Crap! I ran outside my bedroom and saw him sitting down on my couch, his legs crossed.

"Hello, Tsubomi. Who was that guy with you? You dare cheat on me? I'll make you regret that."

He stood up; putting down the glass of brandy he was drinking on the table. He walked towards me and I started to walk backwards. I fell on my bed, on my butt. He grabbed me and removed my blazer, then my polo shirt, then my skirt. I screamed for help but he covered my mouth with his right hand.

"I won't let you make any noise. Did you know I had to remain hidden until I could act? I tailed you every day, and now, you're going to be my property after this…"

He gave out a wicked laugh and removed his clothing, leaving only his underwear. He pinned me on the bed and did unspeakable things. He just touched certain parts of my body. He didn't ready his gun and shot me. He just made contact with my skin as I moaned. He left his spot and took something from the pocket of his pants. It was a knife. He slowly turned his head and I turned white. He approached me slowly and put the knife against my neck.

"Let's play a little game, Tsubomi. Marry me and I won't touch your blond friend."

Touch my blond friend? He's going to involve Shuuya? I won't let him! I pushed him but he was too strong for me. He slashed me on the face and it stung. He put on his clothes and left the room in a hurry. Before he closed the door, he warned me.

"I will kill your friend."

At that, he closed the door with a strong force. I took my phone immediately and called Shuuya. As I held my phone by tilting my head to my shoulder, I put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. I took my phone and put it on my other ear.

"He-hello?"

Shuuya was panting, judging by what I'm hearing, he must have freed himself from the thugs, or maybe they let them go. Anyway, I said that I was Tsubomi as I tried to catch my breath. I was still scared from what happened.

"Tsu—Tsubomi?! Wh-where are you? Are you okay? Are you-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, I told him to use his deceiving ability and disguise himself as someone. Any person would do as long as no one would recognize him.

"What? I thought you hate my deceiving ability?"

He is so annoying. Does he really have to ask questions now? I voiced out to him that he needed to do it to remain safe. I also said that I will mail him my address so that he could come to me.

"Alright. I'll do it. Wait for me, okay?"

I nodded and told him through the phone that I love him with a sniff.

"I love you too."

I hung up and quickly typed my address. After sending it, it put my phone down and sat on the floor. My tears were on the verge of falling down and I wasn't able to prevent my tears from falling. I covered my face with both my hands and just cried my heart out.

* * *

><p>Awww DX Poor Tsubomi. That idiot! He made Shuuya angry! Anyway, Chapter 9 will be tomorrow. (it's 8:33pm here right now)<p> 


	9. The Mekaku Trio's Plans

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kagerou Project DX

* * *

><p>Continuous knocking was heard as I jerked up and opened the door as soon as I can. I saw Shuuya catching his breath before embracing me. I did the same, only, tighter. He held my hand and closed the door. We both sat at the couch and he caressed the wound on my face.<p>

"What happened to your face? It's bleeding, Tsubomi."

He stood up and took a ply of tissue before sitting down again. He wiped my bleeding wound and asked me if I have a first aid kit. I told him I have one inside my bedroom and he didn't think twice in going there to get it. After a while, he came out with a purple plastic container that contains antiseptic and bandages. He sat down beside me and opened the container. He took the small bottle of alcohol out and cut a piece of bandage. He also cut four pieces of medical tape. He poured a bit of alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed it on my face. I flinched in pain and asked him why he was using alcohol to clean my wound.

"It's better to feel the pain as you clean it so that it will be numb later, not letting you feel the pain later on."

His expression was plain, like his worry disappeared all of a sudden. I know what he was doing; he was using his deceiving ability to hide his panicking face. I know him too well. I let him do what he chose to do. If he wanted to hide his real expression, then I'm fine with it.

"There. It's done. That's bastard's going to pay for hurting you."

He touched my face and looked straight into my eyes. His hands trailed through my shoulders, down to my hands. He seemed to examine my whole body for more injuries. After confirming that there were no other wounds, he looked at me again.

"Is that the only thing he did? Did he not do anything else?"

He pointed at my wound using his mouth for a second as he asked. I told him that Mikoto touched me all over my body, removing my clothes. His eyes were now filled with rage, cancelling his deceiving ability. He threw the first aid kit out of anger and stood up.

"What?! He did what?! That guy's…!"

I held him down and told him to calm down. I told him it's okay, that he didn't do anything irreversible like doing 'it'. He merely just touched me and that's all. I seemed to have failed to calm him down since he's eyes were still on fire.

"What do you mean? That guy violated you! I won't let him see another day."

I hugged him and kept on telling him that it's fine. I'm not ready to expose his crime yet. I told him I have a plan and I will make him say his scheme to the world. He agreed to help me but he gave me one condition.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be living here with you. I will resign from my work and watch over you 24/7."

What? What did he say? Why does this guy always catch me off guard? I raised a brow and sighed. After a bit of thinking, I decided to let him stay with me. His smile was so bright; it's like giving candy to a child. He hugged me tightly. I asked him where he was going to sleep because I am not going to let him sleep beside me… Not yet.

"I'll sleep here at the couch. I'm fine sleeping anywhere as long as I can see that you are safe and sound."

We kissed passionately for two minutes, grasping for air for a few seconds before going for it again. We went to my room but don't get me wrong. We were just satisfying our humane needs. I don't plan on getting pregnant before getting married. He understood and respected my decision, though he did tell me he might not be able to stop himself. Despite my rule of not letting him sleep beside me, it ended up with the two of us cuddling with each other as we fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.

Time flew so fast. Shuuya was now working under me as my new secretary since my old one went to work at one of my restaurants in Hokkaido. We still talk with Kousuke, spending the night after work most of the time. The rest of the dan still doesn't know that I still exist, and I still have no idea who granny's granddaughter is. I'm still curious about the granddaughter, okay? It's been peaceful for the past few months, with no update on Mikoto's movements. He hasn't done anything to me or to the company so far, and I'm getting worried. It's good that he's laying low and that everything seemed to return back to normal, but I'm feeling uneasy. I told Shuuya about it and he just gave me a tight embrace, assuring to me that everything's going to be okay.

"So, what are you two planning?"

Kousuke directed his question to the both of us as he took a drink from his Cappuccino. We went out for lunch since Kousuke was in the area for a delivery and called us if we could have lunch together. The three of us sat at a four-seated table and ate a light meal. We did more talking than eating so I really didn't mind if I'm eating a plate of pasta just as wide as my palm.

"We're still keeping the act of not knowing where Tsubomi is and now we're concerned about your safety... I'm referring to the both of you."

The former member number 2 was indeed troubled about our current situation. He knew that I didn't want anyone to know where I am since it's risking my whereabouts. It's true that they're my friends and they meant no harm, but for now, I'd rather not let them know. We took a bite from our food and continued chatting.

"You don't have to worry about us, Kousuke. I'll protect her. I won't let anything happen to Miichan."

"Miichan? Is that what you call her now? How sweet."

I blushed when he called me that name. He pulled me by grabbing on my shoulder and smiled at Kousuke. Both boys were laughing and I was just munching on my food with a flushed face. Ever since we became boyfriend and girlfriend, he convinced me to have nicknames for each other.

"I really like your name, Tsubomi… but I want to call you something cuter. Something only I can call you with."

…was what he said at that time. I think it was sweet of him so I agreed and now I call him –

"…and now, Miichan calls me Shuu-kun. Aren't we cute?"

Kousuke just laughed at us as I blushed even harder. My face was redder than the tomato sauce on my pasta dish. We finished our lunch and were now just chilling out. The atmosphere turned back to normal; the cutesy air dissolving.

"What now? I can use my ability if it means keeping you guys from harm."

"Use you Stealing ability? No. It's fine. We already told you our plan right? We are going to lure him out and make him confess everything."

"Okay. I respect that. You two better be careful, alright? I don't want my brother and sister to get hurt."

"Don't you worry, Kousuke."

"I won't then."

We stood up and left, bidding good bye to Kousuke as he was going to the opposite direction. Shuuya and I went back to the office and resumed our work.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9's here XDDDDDD<p> 


	10. Everything Ends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kagerou project XD

We have come to the end of this fanfiction. A bit of a crappy ending. Do you want some sort of Epilogue? It depends if I choose to XDDD

* * *

><p>As I was about to pack up my things, ready to go home, my office door opened and Shuuya's head was poking.<p>

"Ready to go home?"

I replied to him and took my bag, leaving the office with him. We went through the back exit and left the vicinity. As we were walking along the street, we saw a familiar figure standing in front of us.

"Long time no see, Tsubomi."

I gasped at the sound of his voice. I cannot be mistaken. It's him… He's back… I whispered to Shuuya to use his ability and deceive them. After he did, I saw a couple of guys taking a hold of my boyfriend and me. They brought us to my apartment and threw us inside. He ordered his men to stay outside and watch out for people. He tied Shuuya and put him aside and went to grab me. I asked him what he was planning and what he wanted to achieve. This stupid arse told me everything.

"I plan on taking over your company. After I force you to marry me to ensure the chances of me getting my hands on your company, I will kill you. Everything you own will be mine, and I will be the richest businessman in Japan. Remember that little run in with me? When I shot you? That was all to scare you and make you do as I say. Now, let's do something that will make you come to me…"

"…and Cut! Wow! You're a real actor, Mikoto-san! Now I can upload this to the National Police's website. Oh wait, I already did! Nice one, Miichan!"

I stood up, dusting my skirt. I put my hands on my waist and told him that his jig was up. We caught him red handed. The moment Shuuya came to my side, the door to my house slammed open and revealed more than five police officers, pointing their guns at Mikoto.

"What..? I… I was framed!"

Mikoto was taken away by the police officers and their superior approached me.

"Thank you for helping us. This one's slippery and we couldn't get our hands on him. You two are good. Won't you consider working for the force?"

Shuuya took the guy's hand and shook it.

"Sorry. We're already employed and we're happy with our job."

"I see then. Still, I have to wonder how you were able to call us and send a video to our office in just a matter of minutes. It doesn't matter now, we have him and and a new piece of evidence. With or without filing a case, he's going to jail for a lifetime."

"Good. Thank you for your help officer."

"No, thank you."

They shook hands, and then the police left the area. I didn't think our plan would work smoothly. I mean, it's not much of a big plan, but it was thought through and we did use our powers. Did you all think we'd have him do something worse? We're just teenagers. We can't do much. But I do know one thing.

_We_ were the Mekakushi Trio.

What ever happened to us after that?

Shuuya, Kousuke and I met up, the same day, at a local maid café and now, we're having a talk.

"Congrats you guys! Your plan worked!"

"Come on, Kousuke. You helped us here. It's not just us, right, Miichan?"

I nodded and smiled, telling Kousuke how thankful I am. What did he do anyway? Let me tell you then. Together with me, we searched for Mikoto's current hideout for days and when we found him, Kousuke read his mind and jotted down their plan. That's the only thing he could do so that's the only thing he did. I'm only joking. We knew when he'll strike and how he'll do it so we knew what we should do. When we were brought to my apartment this afternoon, we knew that he was going to appear. Everything was planned. He fell right into our trap. Kousuke called the police after going out of a bush where he was hiding as he watched us get taken.

"Good thing no one saw you hide in a bush. Our plan might've failed if someone shouted, 'Hey, there's a guy hiding in a bush. He's a killer!'"

"Haha! I'm happy our plan worked. Relieved, actually."

Kousuke and Shuuya laughed lightheartedly. Shuuya, on the other hand, deceived them by making it look like they were able to tie him up. I still think why no person reported this. Anyhow, he rode with us, still looking like he was tied up. When he was thrown on the side, he was readying his phone to record the video. That's where I came in. I made him say his plan and bam! He's caught.

The next day, which was a hot Sunday, granny from next door finally asked me to come to dinner. She told me I could invite my future husband to dinner which I blushed on but agreed to come. She also told me that I could invite any friends because she wants her granddaughter to meet new people since she wasn't that sociable. I nodded and she went back to her home. Finally, the granddaughter was available for dinner with her grandmother. You have no idea how it made her sad that she can't come and see her, and how it made me anxious, excited even.

I called Kousuke but he said he's going out with the whole dan. We still haven't told anyone about me since we wanted to have some sort of reunion, complete, from member number 0 to member number 9 plus Hiyori-chan. I was a bit sad that he can't come but what was I worried about? It's not like we're closely linked to my neighbor that I would freely invite people from my side.

Night finally came and granny called through my landline phone, telling me that everyone's waiting for us. It seems like her granddaughter brought friends as well. Shuuya and I wore a bit of a formal wear, just because. I knocked on the door and was greeted by someone I did not expect to see.

"Takane-san?!"

As Shuuya have said, it was Takane-san. Before we could say something else, granny came and greeted us.

"Oh, dear, Kido-chan. You're here! What wrong Takane?"

I asked her if she was her granddaughter and she replied with a very cheery yes.

…and so, we sat down on the table and pretty much had our reunion. I slapped Kousuke on the back lightly for not telling me that he was going here. he coul've told me that I was about to see everyone again, but he didn't, which really shocked me... in a good way.

"I guess, the Mekakushi Dan's back, huh?"

I uttered as I smiled and looked at my friends, enjoying the night.

* * *

><p>The end has come. Pretty crappy, right? To be honest, I rushed the ending. Tsubomi's first and last spoken dialogue XDDDDD haha XD it's pretty hard for me to do this sort of fic, only having the other characters have a dialogue. my fic was full of I said's haha! Review if you wanna suggest something or if you wanna tell me how you hate the ending XDDD<p> 


End file.
